The missing one ELITORIA!
by JusticePopcorn
Summary: Liz hosts a feast for all her cast mates. But what happens when someone is always on her mind?
1. Chapter 1

At Liz's feast

I greeted them as they arrived at my house, we decided to have a get together to catch up and what's new and Share some memories. I've missed them all so much but one person has been running through my mind ever since victorious. What people don't know though is that we have been texting and every time I see the name on my screen i get the brightest smile you couldn't possibly imagine.  
"what's up Leon"  
"Hey Avan"  
"Dani"  
"And here's my little boy, Mathew"  
They all replied with 'hi's and hello's'  
It's sad Ariana couldn't make it today but I guess her music schedule is tight so I understand. That's not why my face suddenly dropped though, it's not gonna be the same. She needs to be here, how can we possibly share memories when Victoria isn't here. Yes I have a little thing for Victoria..okay a big thing, it's just the first Time I saw her I was drowning in her eyes. I miss her.  
We all sat down, smiling and joking, Hey, I might as well put a smile on my face for my guests sake. I go off into the kitchen when Avan follows close behind to get a drink from the fridge.  
"Hey liz, what's up"  
I tried my best to keep the smile on my face but I remember that Avan is Vic's best friend. Why does almost everything remind me of her?.  
"Oh you know just getting the food, nothing much" I hope that gets rid of him. Wrong.  
"C'mon liz, I said what's up, not what are you doing"  
Okay that was good, this guy is good, but I really can't tell Victoria's best friend can I? I mean what if he tells and Victoria never speaks to me again. I mean I'm pretty sure I'm not her type, she's as straight as an arrow. But then again when I watched victorious I noticed her looking at me more than she should and trust me, that's not in the script. Ugh why does this have to be confusing?.  
"Err...liz? Are you ok?"  
Oh great my eyes are tearing up and he clearly noticed. Quick think fast liz. C'mon'  
"Umm...it's the...err...onions" oh really liz? The onions?  
"Oh okay well I'm gonna head back to the other guys, but if you need anything then give me a shout"  
"Yeah sure, thanks i'll be okay"  
Avan is so nice but I don't know if I'll be able to trust him with my secret. Like what if it accidentally slips out his mouth or he tries to be Cupid and screws everything up?  
As I bring the food to my guests I pass the fridge which is decorated in pictures. The one at the very top stands out more than the others, it's me and Victoria at the kids choice awards. She looked perfect in her pink jacket and that white shirt that made her b..."oh my god, sorry dani" damn I was so far into my thoughts I just walked into dani. Damn I've got it hard.  
"Hey it's all good, you alright? You've gone really red"  
Red! Why would I go red? Then I just remembered what I was thinking about before I bumped into dani. I can't think like that, not with guests here anyway. No! Not ever, she's not mine to think about. But she's so sex-no I can't, I have to get over it. She's not mine, she never will, she can have anyone, why would she pick me?  
"Liz, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
What is talking abo- why am I crying? No I can't cry in front of everyone. I just need air. Yeah, air.  
"Errr...I think it's the onion lingering in the air. I'm gonna stand outside for a minute" jeez you and your onion excuses. What would you do if they never existed?  
"I'm coming with you. It's not the onions otherwise Matt would be crying his eyes out, you know how he gets" damn why does she have to be right. Well I guess there's no way out of this one is there.  
"Okay we'll talk in the back garden"  
Me and dani walk into my back garden and we just sink into my garden swing and that's when I'm about to open my mouth and tell her, when her phone rings. I don't know whether to feel grateful or gutted.  
"Oh it's Victoria, um I'll just take this then can we carry on?" Victoria is calling dani? I feel a sting of jealousy. We hardly ever speak on the Phone, only text. I miss the sound of her voice but it's rude if I ask dani to put her on speaker phone.  
"Y-yeah. I'll just go inside while you speak to v-Vic" since when do I stutter? What is happening?.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Reminder that this is NOT jori. This is an elitoria (liz and Vic) not the characters they play.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Victoria justice or Elizabeth Gillies. But if I did it would be so fun.  
On with the story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So...liz, You gonna tell me why you was crying?" Dani asks me.  
"Why does it have to be hard dani? Why can't I just be happy for once? Why can't I at least get what I want? Why doesn't she love me the way I love her?" I couldn't help it, I just broke down on the spot, right in front of Daniella. I felt a hand rest on my back and dani hugging me. I needed the comfort but I only wished it was from Victoria. She's the only thing I want right now and forever.

"Liz...err is it Ariana?" I almost laughed at that, not because I don't like Ariana, trust me I love her but more as in a sisterly love. I would never think of her like that, there's only one girl I want.

"N-no she's like my sister, that's just wrong...and illegal" I smile a little, trying to get myself under control and change the mood a little. There's only so much sadness I can take, ugh I'm such a mess right now, the worst thing is I got my cast mates in my living room.

"Then who? Look liz you can trust me. I won't tell nobody. I promise" she tapped my back to reassure me she was being sincere and honest. I At least have to tell someone and I think dani would be a good start, c'mon you're Elizabeth Gillies. You can do it. I repeated that in my head until I gathered enough courage to tell her.

"It's Victoria" wow I feel weight being lifted off my shoulders. That was easy.  
Dani smiles and finally answers me "ah so that explains the stolen glances on set..and off, for that matter" I laugh at this, trust dani to react this way. I'm really glad I chose dani to tell first she's so easy to talk to and honestly that is a good trait.  
"Were they really that obvious?" I really hope they wasn't because If Dani noticed it there's a good chance that the others noticed it too. I remember dan calling me up on it, I always knew that Dan knew I had a crush on Victoria, and yet he still did 'tori and jades play date' that man is a legend.

"To be honest liz, I think a lot of people have. I mean when you're jade and tori your always looking at her and her girls" I almost choked.  
"One time"  
"Oh give me a break Liz you can't take your eyes off" dani replied playfully.  
My life is officially over. I never thought it was that obvious, what if Victoria notices but she finds it too awkward to call me up on?.  
"Ughh my life is hard" I know I'm self pitying myself but c'mon I'm stuck in love.

"look liz, maybe you should tell her. I mean I don't know what type she's into but Victoria said herself that love has no rules" I smile at that. I couldn't possible have a chance though, I'd much rather deal with my love life and keep her as a friend than confess my love and loss her forever.  
"I can't tell her, she'll never speak to me again" I put my thoughts into my words without it coming out like a sob story.

"Come on liz, you know Victoria would never ignore you just because you have a few feelings fo-" I cut her off "a lot of feelings dani, I'm in love with her" I had to correct her understatement. What? It was bugging me.  
"Fine. She won't put you in the dark that easy, hell she might even be flattered" sometimes I cannot take dani seriously but that's one thing I like, I'm not really that serious most of the time. I look down and notice the spaghetti down dani's shirt. Shit I didn't think I spilt any. This day better go quick.  
"Oh my god. I'm sorry about your shirt dani, you can change into one of mine, in my bedroom. Second door on the left" I really needed to change the subject. This is getting a little depressing.

"It's ok and yeah I'll go change. Thank you" thank god this is over. For now. Dani's about to walk out of the room when turns around and says "oh and liz?, think about what I said. It might be easier"

I'm now having a inner battle with myself on what I should do. 'Just tell the girl how you feel, you'll feel better' 'but what if she never speaks to me' 'like she'll do that, she's too nice to do that' 'arghhh I don't know'.

I go into my living room and find everyone still laughing and joking and I smile at this. Maybe I can forget her for one day At least.  
"Hey liz, this spaghetti is amazing. God" haha I knew Leon was gonna enjoy the spaghetti, when isn't he eating it?. Speaking of Leon I need to ask about the duet I'm supposed to be doing. See I've been spending my time writing songs and yes some of them are about my feelings, I need to let them out somehow. Leon was actually really impressed and I was glad to have his approval, considering he's such a good music writer. Leon suggested I do a collaboration for some of my songs and I'm gonna lie that's a pretty good idea.

"Haha thanks Leon, you should call me when you prepare that collab" I was trying to give hints that I was ready and eager to do it without sounding rude. Hey jade might be rude but I am definitely not. Most of the time anyway.  
"Yeah sure girl, I'm just trying to find someone with a voice that will go well with yours" I actually thought that Leon meant a collab with him not someone else. Well this changes everything, I'm quite a nervous and awkward person when it comes to being social with people I don't really know.  
"Yeah sure, that seems cool" I am kinda excited to who Leon will find to collab with me.

"Hey, Why couldn't Ari make it today?" Ask's Matt. I swear Matt has a thing for Ariana, he's always talking about her.  
"Yeah where is she?" They all ask at the same time.  
"I think it was something to do with her music schedule" I remember her telling me about a new album or something, I was a little bit distracted because I was watching 'the first time' and let me just say, Victoria looks amazing in that movie.  
"Aw that's a shame, it's not gonna be that same without Ariana" Matt and Leon say.  
"Yeah, she'll have some great memories to share" Avan said.

So let me get this straight, they're not even going to ask about Victoria?. Avan's her best friend why isn't he asking? She deserves to be mentioned at this feast, god damn it!.  
"Why couldn't Victoria make it?" Dani asks whilst coming down the stairs.  
"Yeah I haven't heard from her in ages" Leon and Matt says.  
"Well I was with her a couple of nights ago" Avan says. I shouldn't be jealous, he's her best friend, but he gets to see her near enough every week.  
"She's f-filming her show eye candy" I remember her texting me saying that she was so gutted that she couldn't make it, she even argued with the producer. The text made my heart swell though because she put 8 kisses, some people might think she was being friendly but why 8?.

"I know let's put her on video chat" Leon suggested. Yes! Leon you are a legend.  
"Yeah I'll text her and see if she can"  
Trust dani to get involved even after my confession.  
2 minutes later dani got a reply saying that, that was fine with Victoria. My heart is beating faster than ever whilst Matt sets the chat up. Dani looks over at me and gives me a warm smile and a small nod, I haven't seen Victoria in ages and I really miss the sound of that sweet voice.  
"Heeeey guys!" My head turns around so quick I'm surprised I didn't give myself a head rush. Victoria is sat there looking into the camera whilst my mouth hangs open. She looks better than ever, she's wearing a baggy grey shirt and dark blue jean shorts with bright red lipstick applied to those lovely lips of hers. I couldn't stop staring.  
"Liz, you ok there?" Victoria says and ends it with a small giggle. I'm so done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Reminder that this is NOT jori. This is an elitoria (liz and Vic) not the characters they play.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Victoria justice or Elizabeth Gillies. But if I did it would be so fun.  
On with the story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh yeah, I'm okay. You?" I had to stop staring like an idiot, she's gonna get freaked out.  
"Yeah I'm good, thanks" she giggles again, ugh this girl will be the death of me. Dani keeps looking my way and smirking, I'm worried that the gang Will get curious and start asking questions.

"So anyway, what did you guys want?" Victoria asks. God I've missed that voice.

"Well you know, since you couldn't make it we figured to put you on video chat so you don't miss out. I mean you are in New York at the moment" Leon replies. I really want to speak but I just can't find my words right now. What? I'm in love. So what.

"How'd you guys know I'm in New York, do I need to change my location? Are you stalking me?" Gosh Vic is so cute, the worth thing is, is that I can't really tell if she keeps looking at me or Leon because the damn video chat.  
"No, I told them you was filming a new tv show in New York" I hope that doesn't sound like I'm obsessed with her. I mean yeah I love her but there's limits.

"Aw you actually listened to what I was telling you?" Victoria looks pleased. 'Course I listened, I love you, stupid' I was so close to saying that but I managed to contain my love and go with a simple "of course I listen, I'm not that rude." Victoria giggles for like the third time already and i seriously can't take it, do you understand how cute her giggle is? It's the most adorable giggle ever.  
"Liz we all know you get distracted easy. I honestly didn't think you was listening. You was watching a movie so I assumed you was just eyeing up the character" she laughs at the end probably remember the time when all of us guys went to watch 'the first time'. Vic assumed I was staring at Dylan O'Brien. Oh how wrong was she. But the thing is I was watching fun size when she decided to actually call me instead of text. Now before the phone call I could not take my eyes off the tv screen but I figured it's more better to speak to the Actual Victoria than stare at the one on the tv.

"Vic I was watching fun size..." I just want to at least see her reaction to this, I basically back fired her little comment.

"Ooooh liz gotta little thing for Aaron Riley does she?" Seriously, c'mon. Inside I was shouting 'it's you! It's you, you gorgeous idiot'.

"Uh guys are we gonna share memories or are we gonna chat about the movie characters liz enjoys looking at?" Really Avan? Spoil the mood. I seriously forgot they was here though, all I could see and hear was Victoria. I'm falling hard.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was getting a little distracted" She blushed! She freaking blushed, that blush is adorable. The way those shaped cheekbones of hers turned red, it made her looking even more cuter. Dani looks at me and shoots me a wink when no ones looking. I return with a playful glare.

"I'm starting this victorious memory sharing talk" Matt said whilst with a thinking look on his face, no doubt scanning through all the funny times he spent with Ariana. The boy is crazy.

"Remember the time in victorious when tori sucked Rex into the turblow jet and they took Rex to the hospital..." No Ariana? Oh ok this kid is controlling himself. "...and cat had to go to the mental ward. Ariana was so funny in that episode" Of course. I knew he couldn't say a sentence without her involved.

"Oh yeah, I actually felt bad in that episode. I mean his face got pretty messed" Victoria says with a pout on her face. No don't pout. Stop pouting! Jeez that's attractive. My eyes look on hers on the laptop screen, she looks right back at me and let's out a small smile. I return the smile whilst my stomach does cartwheels.

"My turn now" Avan says  
"What about the one where tori gets jade and beck back together, that was eventful right?". I look towards the screen and is think I witness sadness but it disappears as soon as it shows.

"Yeah that was eventful, i mean the fact that jade was suppose to hate tori but let's her walls down infront of tori and allows her to see the vulnerable side of jade is pretty deep" people than look at me like I screamed murder. I don't get what I did wrong?.

"So out of the whole episode, the only thing you picked up on was how jade allowed tori to see her with her guard Down?" I seriously did nothing wrong.

"Yeah and the way you described it to. I've never heard you speak like that about a scene before" Leon gets involved. I keep seeing the looks dani keeps giving me from the corner of my eye.

"...anyway, Victoria what about you?". Dani is seriously my life saver today. I mouth a thank you to her but I hear a giggle and notice that Victoria saw so I gave her a small smile.

"I really liked 'tori and jades play date'-" hold up! Is she serious? I try to stop the smile from growing on my face and the cartwheels in my stomach. "-It was fun because I got to wear a moustache and everyone knows I'm a bit of geek. But I did enjoy singing 'take a hint' that song has a lot of attitude". I'm starting to think that she knows I like her and she's teasing me or if god decided to mess with my head today, why I don't know. We continue to share memories, every no and then it would be about jade and beck (which honestly I hated talking about) or the fights between jade and tori.

It was 9:54pm and everyone was leaving. I hugged everyone at the door and said my goodbyes and returned to my living room to settle on my cream leather couch, when suddenly a voice spoke up "errr, liz I'm still here" Victoria laughs nervously from the laptop screen. How could I forget? It's a good job she spoke up, I was about to unbutton my shirt. It's hot in here.  
"Oh yeah, aha..hi" the last part came out nervously and I don't know why. It's not like we've never spoken before.

"Sooo Leon called me earlier. See you tomorrow liz" she winks then goes offline.  
"What?!" I say out loud

**I'm sorry if my updates are slow. I've got exams this week. Please review and let me know if you enjoy or not**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Reminder that this is NOT jori. This is an elitoria (liz and Vic) not the characters they play.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Victoria justice or Elizabeth Gillies. But if I did it would be so fun.  
On with the story!**

"What?!" Victoria. Here. Tomorrow?.  
Why was she coming here? Is she okay? So many questions are running through my head, but then I remember her mentioning Leon.

Leon? Why would she come to my house because Leon called her?. Then I remember, the collaboration. Really, are you serious. Victoria is the person to collab with me? I'm so happy right now, she has an amazing voice that'll go good with mine. I start to get excited and also a bit nervous.

I haven't seen Victoria personally since her 20th birthday last year, let me just say, best. Night. Ever. On Victoria's 20th birthday we hung out in the photo booth for a while, pulling funny faces at the camera, then suddenly she kissed my cheek, totally surprising me. Sparks ran all the way through my body and I really hope she didn't see my blush, it still caught me way off guard though. Her lips were so soft from what I could tell, mind you she did leave her lips on my cheek for at least 10 seconds. I was loosing control.

I grab my phone and decide to text Leon to confirm that, that the collaboration was the reason why Victoria was coming to my house tomorrow. Does she even Know where I live?

'Hey leon, so Victoria told me that you called her. I'm assuming for the collaboration considering she's coming over to my place tomorrow'. Leon Texted back so quick it surprised me.'Yeah, Victoria reminded me about take a hint when sharing memories and I got to admit, that song was amazing'.

I was happy that Leon chose Victoria but here's the awkward part, most of my songs are about her. I have to sing a song with the girl who the song is about. Wow it's going to be hard, not to look at her whilst she sings her parts not knowing what I was thinking about whilst writing those lyrics.

It was getting pretty tired so I decided to call it a night and get some sleep. I set my alarm for 9am so I can be ready when Victoria gets here, she didn't really say what time so I need to be awake early enough.

"Beep. Beep. Beep" my alarm went off and I had the urge to turn it off and go back to sleep, but I suddenly remembered that Victoria was coming around today. I suddenly sit up straight and started thinking about what to wear and what to cook, Sushi?. Oh I know! I remember her talking about eggs Benedict and how much she liked it. There's that sorted.

I decide now was a good time to shower if I want to get lunch ready, I still don't know what time she's getting here. I grab a towel from the cupboard and go into my bathroom. My bathroom is kind of big, toilet on the right with a sink next to it and the bath and the shower on the left, I also have a steam room to help with my vocals.

I strip Down and get into the shower, allowing the hot water connect with my body. I was feeling a little nervous about today, but other than that, I was pretty excited about seeing Victoria today. I stayed in the shower for about 20 minutes, washing and thinking about what could happen throughout the day.

I get out the shower and wrap and towel around me and leave to enter my bedroom. I need to find something nice too wear, something that says I'm trying, but not too hard. As I'm searching through my drawers my doorbell rings, I look at my alarm clock which only ready 10:04am. That can't be Victoria it's too early. I walk down the Stairs and look through the spy hole on door, there stands the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. What can I do though, I'm still wrapped in my towel but it's cold outside. Either I get embarrassed and nervous by welcoming Victoria into my house just wearing a towel, or the girl of my dreams freezes to death. I decided to just let her in and invite her into my living room whilst I continue to find something to wear. I swing the door open which reveals a smiling Latina women.  
" hey there LizMcgiz I'm here for th...err is this bad timing?"

**Sorry a short chapter here.  
Ugh my week is hard. Exams, exams, revision, exams, homework.  
I really feel like no one reads this so please review and let me know if I should carry on, thanks you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Two chapters uploaded in such short time! Wow aren't you lucky.  
Reminder that this is NOT jori. This is an elitoria (liz and Vic) not the characters they play.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Victoria justice or Elizabeth Gillies. But if I did it would be so fun.  
On with the story!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh hi, umm I was just getting changed. You can wait in the living you whilst I go get some clothes on" I step away from the door allowing her to walk in. "Okay thanks, it's pretty called out there". See how nice I am? Putting her before myself, true love right?.

I walk her to my living room and just tell her to help herself, while I go get changed. As I'm walking up the stairs, I couldn't help but think that I saw a blush on her face when she noticed I was just In a towel. She got all nervous, but then again if one of your friends opened the door in nothing but a towel it would feel awkward.

Friends, That's all we was. Nothing more, nothing less, but in my dreams we was more than friends, we was girlfriends, lovers, best friends and soul mates.

I go into my bedroom and picked the first thing I saw, it's too late to make an effort, it'll take too long. She's never going to be interested in me anyway. I ended up with a blue and white short sleeved plaid shirt which fit me nicely but I decided to leave the top 3 buttons undone just to let my girls breath. I then put on some black jeans that hug my curves, hey I might get lucky, she might steal a few looks at me. I decide let my hair dry naturally, and apply some light make up and some blueberry lipgloss.

I go back down my stairs to find Victoria curled up on my couch with her jacket over her, it's such a cute sight but her jacket hardly covers her. "Someone's cold" I say casually as I reach for my green coat, I walk over the her and place it over her so she's covered up more. "Thanks. Yeah it's really cold outside. I was outside for half an hour trying to find the right house"

I knew I should have texted her last night asking what time she was coming so I could be outside waiting for her. "You could've just called me and I would've told" i give a friendly laugh and sit next to her and turn the tv on. We sit In a comfortable silence for about 2 minutes until she asks "so the collab?" She's asks In a questioning tone. I start to get nervous, what if it's obvious that the songs are about her?. "Yeah, Leon chose which songs I should sing with you" Leon knows, I swear he knows I like Victoria. He chose all the songs that are about her, he said they had a lot of feeling and passion into them. His excuse probably.

"You know your eyes have gotten more green, i didn't notice on the video chat yesterday" Victoria is the most random person ever but she seriously know what to say to catch you off guard and make the butterflies flutter in your stomach.  
I really didn't know what to say, do I complement her back or what?.  
"Thanks, it's good to see those pretty browns eyes of yours again" I have a feeling that, that was lame. I mean I couldn't say what I was actually thinking otherwise she'll know about my crush. "You really think my eyes are pretty?" She asks with a shy smile on her face, God she's so cute. "Of course" I return a smile.

"I'll go get the lyrics for the songs we're singing" I get up off the couch and get half way across the living room when she says "can we eat first, I kinda skipped breakfast" she asks nervously and cautiously, like I'll say no to her. I'm whipped.  
"Sure, I'll go see what I have in the kitchen or we could go to the cafe down the road"

I suggested. I feel really bad because I wanted to make eggs Benedict before she got here. "The cafe sounds good, I can almost smell the bacon and eggs from here" she says whilst licking her lips, boy was that a sexy sight. Watching her lick her lips made me want to lick mine, but i managed to keep my actions under control.

"I'm even more hungry now you've said the words bacon and eggs" I say as my stomach grumbles to confirm how hungry I am.

"It's pretty cold outside liz, you might want to get warmer" she says whilst removing herself from underneath my coat and handing it back to me, my coat smelt of her and boy did she smell good. I really tried not to sound creepy then, but I failed. We put our shoes on and got ready for a cold icy walk to cafe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So yeah, I felt bad about my last chapter. It was short and rushed. I hope this makes up for it. Please review and tell me what you think. Love yah**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Reminder that this is NOT jori. This is an elitoria (liz and Vic) not the characters they play.  
In my last chapter I made so many typos because I was tired so I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Victoria justice or Elizabeth Gillies. But if I did it would be so fun.  
On with the story!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as I walk outside, I was hit by sudden coldness, a shiver ran through my body. I locked my front door and we began our walk to the cafe, which was only a few blocks away.

I couldn't imagine how cold Victoria must be, she's wearing blue skinny jeans, black boots, a grey rod Stewart shirt and a thin looking orange jacket. Didn't really dress for the weather did she?.

"You alright Vic? You look cold" I ask with a questioning tone.  
"Y-yeah. Should of dressed more weather appropriate" she answers with chattering teeth, she must be really cold. What do I do? Should I give her my coat? Would that be cheesy? Man I suck at this stuff.

"Do you want my coat?" I hope that doesn't sound forward and cheesy, i don't want to scare her off before I've even got her. Wait who said I'll ever get her?, ugh.

"No I'll be okay, I don't want you to get cold" she gives me a small smile and I laugh a little at how red Vic's nose is. "Give me your jacket" I tell her and she eyes me suspiciously "why...". God she pulls such a cute facial expression when she's suspicious. "Just trust me, pass me your jacket" I give her a reassuring nod and she takes her jacket off and passes me her jacket. I take off my coat and put it on Victoria and zip it up for her, I then put her jacket on zip that up and put the hood up so my head doesn't get cold.

"I didn't think orange was your colour" she laughs and tucks her hands in the pockets of my coat, she pulls out a piece of paper and unfolds it. Crap I forgot I left lyrics in my pocket. "Wow these are some pretty good lyrics, liz". I smile and take the paper from the hand and put it in my jean pocket. "Thanks, the song's not quite finished yet".

I keep my eyes on the grounded as we walk. "I guess we both have stuff in our pockets" I say as I dig out a necklace that I've been playing with in her jacket pocket. As soon as I saw the necklace my heart began to beat faster and the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop.

She still has this?. The last episode of victorious we all decided to give each other gifts and I gave Victoria a necklace, just a simple ring on a black lace necklace but i used to wear it sometimes when I played jade.

"You still have this?" I still couldn't believe it. "Yeah, it's a gift from my friend, of course I'm going to keep it" ugh I hate the word 'friend' right now. I want to be more than that.

I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and slipped on some ice, lucky Victoria caught my arm and managed to balance me out. "Haha you alright there? Don't slip." She pokes her tongue out. So cute. "Bit late for that, sugar" I playfully glare at her and she giggles and I'm only now realising how cute she looks in my green coat which hangs loosely off her frame.

We walk around the corner and right in front of us is a crowd of fans standing outside the cafe. "How did they know we're eating there?" I ask Victoria, confused. Oh Victoria looked guilty as hell. "Well. I may have tweeted something about getting breakfast at a certain cafe with my friend" she gives a nervous smile. I just roll my eyes and chuckle."ever heard of privacy?" I joke around with her until we get to the entrance at the cafe. People start shouting and asking for pictures which we happily take, but this one group of girls made me laugh. They kept telling me and Victoria that we look cute together which made me blush so I had to look away. They did have a point though, I mean come on, we're both hot.

I began to angry when I saw the most Pervyest man. He was being so rude and kept calling us fit and sexy, he asked for a 3 threesome. No chance. I grabbed Victoria's hand and literally dragged her into the cafe away from the man.

When I turn around I notice that Victoria's about to cry and I began to get worried. I walk us both into the toilets and she starts to cry. What's happening?

"Vic?. Vic, what's wrong?" I asked really concerned. "I knew i shouldn't have tweeted, i thought he'd stop liz! I really did" she manages to get herself under control. Im still really confused. "Who'd stop? Stop what? Vic you can tell me" I was starting to get really worried and I felt so bad.  
"That man, the really Pervy one, I've met him before. His names Austin and he always thinks I'm going to have sex with him. He, err he-" she lost her words for a second. I needed to encourage her. "He what Vic?" This couldn't be good. "Last time I saw him, he kept touching my butt and grabbing my arms so I couldn't do anything". Bastard. Ugh people make me so sick. I'm gonna kill him, how could he be so perverted?. Some people might think that it's nothing but Victoria's always been scared in situations like that, I couldn't possible imagine how she's feeling.

I wrap my arms around her and whisper comforting words in her ear. "Shhh don't worry, he can't do anything" and "if he touches you again, I'll kill him". I pulled back and gave her a smile, she was staring right back at me. Without realising we was both somehow leaning in, are faces where a few inches apart then the door flew open.  
"Ariana?"

**Ooooh! I would love to carry on but it's really late and I have an exam tomorrow so I need sleep. Please review and let me know what you think. Love yah!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**Reminder that this is NOT jori. This is an elitoria (liz and Vic) not the characters they play.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Victoria justice or Elizabeth Gillies. But if I did it would be so fun.  
On with the story! **

Victoria's POV

"Ariana?"  
"Hey liz. Victoria" she gives me a small smile. Now people might still think that we hate each other and what not, however that's NEVER been true, she was just miss read by seventeen magazine.

"Hey ari what you doing here?" Liz asked as confused as I am, me and liz are busy today. We have songs to go through, sing and then record, we have no time today.

"Well I figured since I couldn't come yesterday, I'd visit today and we could hang out, me and jai was going for dinner later so you and Victoria can come, it'll be fun" Ariana said happily. So jai is Ariana's boyfriend and they're inviting us to go to dinner with them? As in double date? Like me and liz?

"Look ari, we're really busy today, we have songs to make. Maybe some other time" liz says, trying to let her down easy. She's never one to purposely let down her friends and I seriously love that about her. Amongst other things.

"Oh c'mon liz, just an hour at dinner with us, it'll be fun" Ariana practically begs her best friend. Liz looks at me silently asking me if we should go or not. I nod my head and smile at liz then I answer Ariana "yeah sure we'll have dinner". Ariana smiles and hugs us both then saying "yay! I'll text you the details". Then she leaves.

"Soooo, I guess we're going out tonight" liz says with a cute chuckle and a smile. "It looks that way yeah" I reply with a giggle And the same smile in return.

"C'mon let's get something to eat" liz says and she links her arm with mine, she's about to open the door when I stop her. "Liz?" She turns around to face me and gives me her full attention. "Yeah, Vic?" She asks concerned, she's an amazing friend. "Thank you, for everything. It really means a lot" I say.

"Hey, no problem that's what f-friends are for, right?" Liz stutters on the word friends.

I give her another hug, this time longer. I could feel her warm minty breath on my neck which caused me to only hold tighter, I don't know what was happening but I got a weird feeling in my stomach.

Liz pulls away and leads us out of the toilets, whilst I remember what was happening before Ariana interrupted us. W-was she gonna...umm...kiss me. Wait I was leaning in to, so I was gonna kiss her and she was gonna kiss me, what?.

We sit down at a booth, oppersite each other and make small talk until the waitress takes our orders.

Our food arrives, I have eggs Benedict and liz got a simple full English, which I must say does look delicious. "Hey vic, you got your own food" liz says after I grab a piece of bacon from her plate, I just poke my tongue out at her. Liz picks up her fork and takes an egg from plate and gives me a cocky smile "Elizabeth Gillies, give that back" I say in a playful warning tone.

"I love it when you say my name, baby" liz says with a wink then eats the egg. Did she...did she just flirt with me? Is she flirting? What is she doing?. She's killing me that's what. I just roll my eyes in return but I'm still thinking about the situation, yeah live can be flirty and sultry but she's never called me baby before.

I'm trying to focus on my breakfast but my eyes keep looking at liz, she wrapped her mouth around her fork and slowly pulls it out to get all the flavour off, wow that was just hot-wait what?. No I can't think like that. She's my friend, plus she's straight, wait so am I. Yeah I'm 100% straight, I'm just a bit...confused about this whole baby calling, me hugging her tighter and her sucking her fork. Damn that's a lot in one morning.

I finish my food before liz so I just sit there, watching her carefully without her catching me. I watch her eat her last piece of bacon and she likes her lips slowly to get all the taste off,oh how I wish that tongue could meet mi-"you ready to go?" Liz asks interrupting my thoughts, thank god she did. We're in public.

We pay the bill and exit the cafe, luckily the crowd has calmed and Austin isn't here no more, seriously that guy is creepy, he's stalking me. I look around nervously just incase, then I feel someone grab my hand so i look at the owner of the hand and see liz smiling at me "he's not here Victoria, don't be scared" liz says and gives my hand a squeeze. She's so amazing. I smile and pull her forward and we begin our walk home, still with our hands joined.

**Sorry it was a long update. I had exams and a bad writers block. Seriously I hate writers block, I was throwing crumpets at people. Please review and tell me if you like Victoria's point of view. Love you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**disclaimer: i wish i owned Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies, but I don't. on with the story. **

* * *

Liz's POV

We get back to my house, shivering from the cold. Victoria's right hand in my left hand, stuffed in my left pocket, what? it was cold, give me a break.

I unlock my front door and practically run straight into my living room to turn on the fire. I'm so cold, Vic's jacket is so thin, at least its covered in her scent, which I love. "someone's eager to get warm" Vic says walking into the living room, without my coat on this time. "yeah your jackets pretty thin" I say with a smile as I reach into my jean pocket and pull out the sheet of lyrics that Victoria found earlier, I just stare at them as I picture me and her happy, together. "those are really good lyrics Liz, you should really finish them, that song would be amazing" she has no idea what that means to me, hearing those words from the girl who the song is about is so meaningful. "thanks, that means a lot"

"sooo, should we get started on the songs" Vic suggests and honestly I'm a little nervous, what if its too obvious that they're written about her?. "yeah, I'll go get the songs and we'll plan who sings what" I say as I get up. I collect all the songs and go back downstairs to witness the most cutest sights I've ever saw. Victoria is wrapped in my purple blanket fiddling with her hands, right in front of the fire. "well aren't you all cosy" I say with a smile to announce my presents. Vic looks up at me with the cutest nervous smile and I feel like I've just fallen in love with her all over again. "Yeah, i hope you don't mind me using your blanket, its really warm and it smells nice" she says the last part just above a whisper with a nervous smile still on her face, what is she so nervous about? surely I should be the nervous one.

I sit down next to Victoria and spread out all the pages of lyrics on the floor in front of us, man, these songs really are special to me. "wow you have been busy, must have had a lot of inspiration to write 7 sheets of lyrics" she looks at me, I mean really looks at me, as if she's trying to read me. "yeah, I've been pretty busy" I say casually, I really wanted to tell her that all those words on every piece of paper was about her, just to see her reaction and just to make her feel even more special.

"so Liz, who's the lucky man?" she asks with a mischievous look on her face, so this is the part when i tell her there is no _he, _I'm not really lying. "I don't know what you're talking about, there's no he" I tell her seriously. "oh come on, have you read these lyrics? there's definitely someone special, Liz" Victoria says while raising her eyebrow as if to say 'i know there's someone and I might have to _make_ you tell me who'. I just roll my eyes and start to organize all the songs.

We sit on floor in front of the fire place for a good 2 hours, just reading the lyrics and singing sections to see which parts matches who's voice. wow it's only 2pm, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?. "hey, Vic? its still pretty early, what do you wanna do?" id rather her come up with a suggestion because so far the ones I think of, always end up romantic. "what about we...urrrr...oh! what about we make a cake!" Victoria sprung up from the floor, excitement written all over her face. "well I don't see why not, we have until 5 then we have to go on that da-go to that dinner, Ariana wanted us to go to" i cursed under my breath for nearly saying that it was a date, it really wasn't, it was just me over analysing things. "well come on then, lets get started!" Vic runs of into my kitchen and I cant help but laugh, she really is the cutest.

We look through all the cupboards, grabbing all the ingredients we need to make the nicest chocolate cake in history, according to miss justice that is. I turn around to see Victoria wearing a mixing bowl as a hat, she's so goofy. "you know you should probably wash that now. i don't want to choke on hair when I'm half way through the cake" I say with a smirk, she does look cute when she's being goofy though. "c'mon look me in the eye and tell me I don't look good whilst wearing a mixing bowl. I bet if lady gaga did it, she'll be over the news" yeah, Vic does have a point about the lady gaga thing, but how can i look her in the eye and say that she doesn't look good?.

I just turn around to the fridge to get the milk and eggs when I hear Victoria say 'that's what i thought' oh that little cheeky devil. "what was that?" I ask, daring her to repeat herself. "you heard" she replies with a smirk. wow hasn't she got an attitude. I move away from the fridge and take a handful of flour that's on the counter and then i throw it at her. she spins around shocked at first but then she starts laughing and throws some back.

we throw flour back and forth for at least 10 minutes, we would've kept going if we didn't run out of flour. "well i guess 'cake making' is out of the window" i say laughing, that was the most fun I've had in ages. "yeah, haha I'll buy you some more flour" Vic says through laughs, she is seriously going to be the death of me. "wow this day is going slow, but honestly, I don't care because I'm spending it with you" Victoria says whilst staring at the clock, blushing. how can someone be so perfect, what she just said made my heart skip a beat. "wanna sit and watch a movie, you pick" I suggest, although if I picked I'd pick a scary movie just because i could be her little shield, that protects her from the scary character on the TV. "sure, but can I...umm...can i take a shower first, I mean I'm kinda covered in flour and so are you" I look down at myself and didn't realise I had _that _much flour on me, that stuff gets everywhere. "sure you get in first whilst I make the popcorn, if you want to borrow some clothes then just help yourself, I can wash the ones you're wearing now if you like?" I really want to see what she looks like in my clothes, it'll be so cute. "sure, i'll take some sweats or something" Victoria says before disappearing upstairs. 'well, looks like I'm cleaning the kitchen and making popcorn until she comes down' I think to myself as i begin to sweep the flour, singing 'Gold' by the one and only Victoria Justice.

* * *

**Yeah the cake kinda failed, didnt it? OOH BUT NEXT IS A MOVIE. I WONDER WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN ;) PLEASE REVIEW YOU LOVELY LITTLE LLAMA'S.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

**Authors notes: I'd like to thank 'guest' for their suggestion about me keeping it Liz's POV, it's good help as this is my first fan fiction, so thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Victoria justice or Elizabeth Gillies. But if I did it would be so fun.  
On with the story!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finish the popcorn when Victoria walks into my kitchen with wet hair, dressed in my black sweater with one shoulder exposed and my grey sweats, wow she looks better then I imagined. "The showers all yours, thanks for letting me borrow some clothes" Vic says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I just smile and say a quick 'okay' before exiting to the bathroom upstairs.

I strip down and get in the shower, for the second time today.

I go back down stairs and see Vic in the kitchen, holding the picture of me and her at the kids choice awards.

"I love this picture. You look amazing" Victoria says with a smile aimed at me, she blinks then returns her eyes back to picture. "So do you" I compliment her back, honestly she looks so beautiful. When I first saw Vic on the orange carpet, I just stared at her, she looked that good. I just wore a dark blue dress that stopped at the top of my thighs.

"So the movie?" I ask, I'm curious to know what film she picked, it better be scary. "How about 'Harry potter and the goblet of fire?" Victoria says with enthusiasm. Ugh I hate Harry potter, but I guess I'll sit through it with Victoria next to me. "Yeah sure lets grab the popcorn and start the movie".

We walk into my living and Victoria sinks into my cream couch with the bowl of popcorn In front on the glass coffee table, while I find Harry potter and put it in the DVD player. By the time this film finishes it would be near 5 o'clock so we should be on time for dinner.

I walk over to the couch and sit next to the half Latina and start the movie.

We get half way through the movie when I start to drift off, what? I'm bored and tired. I lay my head on the back of my couch and fall asleep, peacefully.

I wake up to the sound of my text tone, I reach out for my phone that's on the coffee table and look at the message.

'Hey liz, so just letting you know. We're ready when you are-ari'.  
I look at the time and see that it's 5:16pm.

Why didn't Victoria wake me? That's when I realised that I was led down on my side with an arm draped around my waist. This isn't how I fell asleep.

I then turn around in the embrace and I come face to face with the most beautiful sleeping angel I've ever seen.

"Hey Vic, wake up, we're gonna be late" I say softly. Her mouth is parted, letting out quiet snores, god she's the cutest. "Hey c'mon Victoria. Wakey wakey" I say a little louder this time, whilst shaking her a bit. "I don't wanna go" she mumbles and holds me tighter. God I wish this could happen everyday. Amongst other things.

"C'mon you agreed to it, sleepy head" I chuckle as I jump up off of the couch. "Ugh fine, you've got a point" Victoria tiredly gets off the couch and stretches, this causes the sweater to rise a little and gives a perfect view of her amazing abdomen.

We can't go out in these clothes, would we even have time to change? Does one really go to dinner wearing dark blue sweats and a white vest? I don't think so. "We should get changed" I word my thoughts, I need to text Ariana too. "Yeah umm I don't have anything else" Vic says nervously, she's wearing my clothes now so I don't see what's wrong with borrowing some more. "Hey no worries, got some nice dressed and shirts, stuff like that just go help yourself while I text ari" I say as I take my phone.

Victoria disappears upstairs and I still wonder how we ending up like that on the couch. Oh yeah text Ariana.  
'Yeah I'm really sorry, we fell asleep and we're just getting ready-liz'  
Ariana replies straight away with a simple 'okay'.

I go upstairs to get changed, when I walk into my room, Victoria's putting on a white skin tight dress. "I'm not looking don't worry" I say as I turn my head and walk to my drawers. Victoria jumps "you scared me, how long have you been there?" She asks with her hand over her chest. "Geez Vic I'm not no creep, I just came in. Chill" I say seriously, I've never been the one to hide and peek. It's my bedroom I'll just walk in.

I go over to my drawers and take out a dark green dress and some black fishnet stockings, then I leave Victoria alone and change in bathroom.

I meet Victoria down stairs looking more amazing than ever in my white dress with bright red lipstick. Wow.  
I give her a small smile and nod to the door and we exit.

We decide to take my car because we're both wearing heels and I also notice she's nervous, probably because that Austin guy. Dick.

Are car journey is silence, not awkward but Vic still looks nervous so I decide that I want to make her smile, I turn the radio on and tiny dancer starts playing so I joke around and try and make her smile, I put my man voice on and say "ya know Vicky girl, your mother and I actually made love to this song when you was just a tiny baby, you didn't know what was going on, but you was there" I say as best as I can without laughing myself.

Vic starts laughing and I mean really laughing, she's in tears. Honestly was it that funny? "O-oh my g-god liz, I can't handle y-you sometimes" Victoria says between laughs. "Well you won't in the bedroom" I try and make it sound like a joke but it comes off my tongue in a seductive way. Oops. Vic puts her hand over her mouth and starts laughing. Well at least she made it a joke.

We arrive at the restaurant and it looks so nice. A simple orange brick building with windows all around the sides and from what I can see, it's classical inside.

Let the fun begin.

**Sorry I've been having bad writers block and not only that I don't feel like anyone reads this so if you do just leave a review saying 'carry on' or something. I'll try and update more because my exams are over now so yeah.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Reminder that this is NOT jori. This is an elitoria (liz and Vic) not the characters they play.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Victoria justice or Elizabeth Gillies. But if I did it would be so fun.  
On with the story!**

**(A/N) do not download 'Flappy bird'  
And I'd like to thank guest for Letting me know liz is a vegan (even tho I knew that, I'm kinda obsessed) but yeah still thanks because I realised she ate meat in a previous chapter ahhhhhh I'm stupid!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walk into the restaurant and we see Ariana and jai right away, they wave us over to them. I give Vic a small smile before leading us over to the other two and sit down, me next to Jai and Vic next to Ariana so me and her are opposite.

I notice that Victoria is still nervous, this makes me curious. She looks so beautiful tonight, I wish I could tell her without it sounding weird. The waiter comes over and takes orders and asks if we wanted drinks. We all choose Water, plus I actually enjoy water. I look over the table and see the cutest thing, Victoria is sipping her water with the most cutest innocent face.

Victoria looks up and catches my eye and gives me a smile, showing those teeth of hers that I'm sure will feel so good on my skin. Whoa where did that come from?. I look to my side and see jai and Ariana, practically eye fucking each other, and it's actually making me feel uncomfortable. I look back up and see that Victoria noticed to and she looks pretty uncomfortable.

The more I stare at Victoria and the more she stares at me we somehow make a mental agreement to a plan, that we both know we have. I give a small smirk and she's gives one in return and we let the game begin.

"Oh my god liz, that dress makes you look soooo good" Victoria says almost moaning, wow she got into this quick. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Ariana just looked at me, wanting to see my reaction. I just kept looking at Victoria, "you look so hot wearing my white dress". Jai spat out his water, I did everything in my will to not burst out laughing so I bit my lip, still looking at Victoria.

"I need to use the bathroom, come with, liz?" Victoria asks, raising an eyebrow and winking. Wow. Marry me. I get up and follow her into the toilet, as soon as the door closes we burst out laughing. "O-oh my g-god, did you see there faces?" Victoria says between laughs. "Yeah they're definitely uncomfortable" I say trying to calm down.

"What else should we do, this is too fun" Vic really wants to carry on? Oh ok I'm in. "Well they think we're in her making out, so I think we should make it look like we were" I say with a smirk forming on my face. "You know you're genius" Victoria says with a matching smirk.

I walk up to Victoria, and thread my hands through her hair, "gotta get this all messy" I say with a wink as I run my hands through her soft brown hair. As I'm messing up her hair she puts her index finger on my lips and smudges my lipstick then does the same with hers, mixing my light pink and her bright red.

"I think we're done" I announce, all this is killing me. "No it doesn't look convincing enough" Victoria says right before she attacks my neck with her mouth. 'Woah wasn't expecting that', I swallow a moan as she nips at my spot. Boy this feels so good, I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of her lips sucking at my pulse point. Victoria bites down a little, I can't help it, a moan escapes me as my eyes shoot open.

Victoria pulls away and looks at the red mark on my neck, all caused by that fantastic mouth of hers. "I think it looks good" she says looking at me with evil eyes. "I really don't want to go back and eat, I'm too tired" I complain, honestly I don't think I can walk, she just caught me that off guard. "Well let's get out of it" Victoria says whilst dragging we out the bathroom, wow someone's determined.

"Hey guys where gonna head off home, we're not really hungry because we ate a lot of popcorn" Victoria says so quick, almost like she's desperate to get out of here. Is it because she's wants to do things for real or you know tell me we share the same feelings, but then I look around, I look at all the places Victoria's looked and I see the reason why she's in a hurry.

Austin.

This crazy ass stalking is making my crush so uncomfortable that she has to leave places, I get so angry, anger is running through my veins and my nostrils flare. I escape Victoria's hold and rush toward the crazy stalker, "you fucking leave the girl alone, give her some fucking privacy you complete freak" I scream when I'm stood right in front of him.

"Liz no leave it, liz come on" Victoria rushes over to me and tries to drag me out of the restaurant, I'm causing a bit of a scene. Oh well. "No Vic, he's not gonna get away with it anymore. People like you Austin, make me sick" I say, full of venom and I grab the closest thing to me; the Gravy boat. I hold the gravy boat right above his head and let it all empty out on top of him. Sicko.

I then hold Victoria's hand tightly and walk out of the restaurant into a heard of paparazzi. Just great. I hold Victoria close to me as I get her in the car first, I know how nervous she gets, I then get in the car myself and drive off without putting on my seatbelt.

"Liz" I keep looking forward. "Liz look at me" I turn my head to the side a little and look at her, her features showing confusion and something in her eyes which I can't quite put my finger on. "Why did you do that? Why did you stand up to him, he knows people liz. dangerous people" her face now showing fear as soon as she said that very last sentence, I hope she knows I'll protect her from anything.

"He's scary the crap outta you Vic, he's constantly making you nervous, making you leave places" I yell, she knows the yelling doesn't mean I'm angry at her, I could never be angry at her.

"Liz thank you so much, but I wasn't nervous about him, today" I look at her for a second, pushing her to keep going. "I was nervous today because I was gonna tell you that...tell you the I-i L-wow a lot of paps" Victoria cuts off her own words, staring at the road. "Great, just great" I mumble as I pull up in front of my house. Stupid paparazzi probably heard about the gravy situation, can't wait to get the story, well they're gonna wait.

I get out of my car first, going around and opening the door for Victoria before, hoisting her up on my back and carrying her into my house through the crowd of paparazzi.

What a day.

**Such a late update. Holy llamas I'm so sorry, I blame flappy bird.  
Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter my lovely little llamas**


	11. Writers note

Guys I know it's been awhile but I've had a hard couple of weeks so I'm trying my best, chapter 11 should be up tomorrow. Sorry for the wait guys...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reminder that this is NOT jori. This is an elitoria (liz and Vic) not the characters they play.

A/N: Sorry for a really late update...I sprained my hand.

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Victoria justice or Elizabeth Gillies. But if I did it would be so fun.  
On with the story!

I put Victoria on the couch and we start laughing, mainly because I was mumbling things about the paps under my breath. Rude things.

I look over at the clock and see that it's only just gone past 7pm, I'm already tired, but I don't want to be a party pooper. "Hey Vic, what do you wanna do now?" I ask, really unsure. "I don't know, let's just watch tv for a while?" Victoria asked more than suggested, to be honest that doesn't seem like a bad idea, as long as we don't fall asleep on the couch again.

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun" I sit down next to Vic and get the remote and turn the tv on a start browsing the channels whilst Victoria taps away at her phone.

I finally find a decent show; here comes honey boo boo, hey we all have our guilty pleasures. Suddenly I hear a gasp next to me which causes me to look straight over to a worried looking Victoria. "What's up Vic?" I ask really concerned, all the colour drained from her face, she was almost as pale as me. "Oh no, this can't be happening" Vic ignores and carries on looking even more worried than ever. "What Vic, what is it?" I'm starting to get really curious right now, I seriously cannot take it. "I-I-we errr we was mistaken" Vic stutters out. What was she talking about, mistaken? I'm so confused. "Mistaken? What do you mean?" I ask genuinely lost and confused at this moment. Vic just passed me her phone so I could look for my self. As soon as I read what was in front of me I fully understood why she was worried.

"Oh. Now I understand" someone took pictures of me and Vic at the restaurant and made out that me and Victoria was dating. I personally don't see the problem but I have to act shocked otherwise Vic would get suspicious. "What are we gonna do, liz?" Vic questions and honestly she doesn't seemed to be as bothered about it as she was a minute ago, was she maybe waiting for my reaction?. No of course not. "I honestly have no idea" I feel so confused on how this made big news, I mean even if it was true, two female kids tv stars dating isn't exactly no earthquake.

I check my phone and see a bunch of mentions from twitter on my lock screen, all saying one word; Elitoria. "Well looks like we got ourselves some shippers" I say jokingly, trying to brighten the mood a little bit.

"It's getting kind of late out, I think I should call a cab" Victoria says whilst yawning. I look out the window and see lightening strike a tree nearby, out of the corner of my eye I saw Victoria flinch, she's scared of thunder? Aw cute.

"Yeah well, call one tomorrow, it's not the brightest outside and I'm not letting you go out in this condition after that lightening bolt I just saw" I say smirking. Victoria looks up and that's when I notice that her eyes are watery, as if she's about to cry, then the roaring of the thunder makes the house shake and that's when she hides her face in the crock.

I never thought that Victoria would be scared of thunder, she always seemed to love nature and I thought she found the sound of storms kind of relaxing; don't ask. I then think back to all the times where we've been in situations like this, where the thunder strikes in the background and the lightning lights up the room. That when I remember that we've been in lots of storms. It's something else that's causing her to act like this, something else is bothering my Vic, MY VIC. I will found out what or who.

So after coming to terms with my plans about founding out what's caused Victoria to act like this I decided to call it a night, I have a spare bedroom so victoria is sleeping there, although I really wish she'd sleep In my bed.

Before going to sleep I check my phone, I still see 'elitoria' everywhere on my twitter but something stands out 'good to know that elitoria is still a sailing ship-retweeted by victoriajustice' wow, so maybe, just maybe there's hope for me or at least a small bit of hope.

I was just drifting off to sleep when a loud clash of thunder arrives, a few minutes after there was a knock at my bedroom door. Really?! "Hey Liz, I urr-I couldn't sleep because of the thunder do you think that maybe I could, err yo-" come on Vic just hope In I said with a smile, she was so nervous about asking and it was really starting to get to me.

Victoria struts over to my bed and settles down, she slowly reaches for the blanket with a shaky hand. Why is she so shaky and nervous I think to myself. "Hey Liz?" Vic says just above a whisper, I could barely hear. "Yeah Vic" i reply "did you put the chain on the front and back doors" she asks with fear lurking in her voice.

"Yeah, I always make sure I do, why?" I found it an odd question to ask so I wanted to actually see what was going on in her mind. "It's just, like I said earlier, Austin know dangerous people, Liz" oh that explains it all, what is this dickhead doing, he's emotionally harming the poor girl.

"Shh, don't worry okay, I'm here. No ones ever gonna hurt you. They'll have to get through me first, I was raised to protect the ones I care for Vic, and believe it or not. I care about you" I say, I really hope that wasn't too cheesy towards the end, never or less I hope it wasn't too my revealing either.

"You really mean that?" She sounds so unsure, almost like someone has said similar words but let her down, I certainly will not. "With all my heart" is all I say before I see a huge smile spread across her face, making her perfectly shaped cheekbones stand out. "Any way you little squirm get to sleep, I'm tired and you're keeping me up" I say the last part as a Joke and I add a little chuckle.

All I hear I a short giggle, the one I could die for, I could listen to that all, all I hear is that before I wrap my arms around her small frame and enter dream land, which I can tell you, involves the same girl that's lying in my arms right now, in very deep slumber.

Ugh it's been so long, I'm so sorry, kick me in the face lol but i will update more often to make up, so yeah I'm sorry. Love ya


End file.
